


No one needs to know (how much he suffers for the cause)

by eyerite



Series: Snapetober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 8, Secret Injury, Snapetober 2020, it's a short one bois, it's very late but im also very sad and not actually able to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: Hey!This is short! It's super late! I hate it! I didn't re-read, I didn't edit, I had no inspiration.Hopefully at least one of y'all will still like it lolSee ya!
Series: Snapetober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No one needs to know (how much he suffers for the cause)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is short! It's super late! I hate it! I didn't re-read, I didn't edit, I had no inspiration.  
> Hopefully at least one of y'all will still like it lol
> 
> See ya!

Severus grunted as his knees hit the damp dirt of Hogwarts’ apparition point. He clutched his arm against his side and took a few seconds to catch his breath.

The Death Eater meeting had really done a number on him that night; the Dark Lord had not been too pleased with the meagre amount of information he could share about the Order’s plans. His broken arm and still-firing nerve endings could attest to that.

He sighed; he could mend the broken bone in his arm himself - he’d have to in order to avoid any questions - but it was by no means an ideal option. He’d been in this situation before, of course. He’d had to fix broken bones himself too many times to count, and his limbs had always ended up being stiff and painful for days. Then again, asking Albus for help would be even worse. 

He struggled to his feet, still trembling from the effect the cruciatus curse had had on his body, and lightly tapped his wand to his broken arm. The bones knitted back together, and Severus gritted his teeth in discomfort. He flexed his fingers, and even though he expected it, he still winced when pain shot through his arm.

He wanted to go to his quarters, fall into bed, and slip into blissful oblivion. Unfortunately, he had another master to appease with information before he could finally sleep. He turned to the castle. This was going to be a struggle to get through without letting on to Albus that the meeting had gone less than ideally. He wasn’t interested in the old man’s faked concern for his personal well-being. 


End file.
